


咖啡馆奇妙物语

by kouichigirl



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 木村辉一 & 基路比兽咖啡馆paro系列。
Relationships: kimura kouichi & Cherubimon





	1. part 1

1

“本店只提供黑咖啡，黑巧克力，黑森林蛋糕。”辉一说，“呃，还有黑公仔？如果你消费满了一百元，店里会送你一个。和店主长得一模一样哦。”

2

建良警惕地打量着面前年纪相仿的服务生，对方扎着小辫，制服整洁，椭圆的蓝眼睛很是和善。送上菜单后服务生便垂手站在一边，安安静静地，脸上浮现出走神般的表情。

不是巧言令色的类型。建良暗暗捏紧了菜单的一角。这就更麻烦了，他试图将自己代入初中女生的视角，努力判断着这位服务生的相貌水准，不知他在小女孩们的眼中，是否能称得上“英俊”。

3

“收回前言。”留姬从菜单里抬起头，“这家店一点也不普通，我从没见过菜品这么少的咖啡馆了。”

启人露出息事宁人的笑容。“也许口味不错呢！喏，我一会儿点一份黑牛角包，你们想点什么？”

“黑珍珠奶茶。”留姬怀疑地说。

“黑巧克力吧。”建良压低声音，“一会儿他走过来，你们得好好观察他，知道了吗？”他转向三人中唯一的姑娘，“尤其是你，留姬，我和启人恐怕判断不准男生的长相。”

凤梨头姑娘翻了个白眼。

“还能怎么样？”她尖锐地说，“只要他没有小麦色皮肤和闪闪发光的牙齿——我肯定他一定够帅的。”

4

辉一有段时间没剪发了，今早店主指出了这一点。

“是碍事了些。”辉一捻起一侧的耳发，显得有点困扰，“但你只有一个店员，我总不能翘班去发廊吧。”

“就好像你没翘班去看月光男孩似的。”店主说，“看新闻了哪？它拿下了今年的奥斯卡。”

辉一装作没有听见这句话。

“柜子里好像有个发夹。”店主提示道，“只有一个，好像是哪个小姑娘落在店里的，你就先姑且一下吧。”

所以，除了惯例的小辫子，今天辉一把左侧的耳发挽到了耳后，用梅花发夹仔细别了起来，露出了耳朵的轮廓和一截白皙的脖颈。当他向咖啡桌俯身时，一侧头发拂上脸颊，而从另一侧望去，能隐约窥见少年脖颈后起伏的脊椎形状，如同月光下粼粼的石子细路，一路绵延，消失在衬衫的阴影里。

5

“你们聚到一半才想起我！”树莉嗔怪道，但还是显得高兴极了。她挨着留姬坐下，那个招待生正在和另一桌客人说话，他们好像是熟人，有说有笑，一个胖男孩刚刚讲了一个笑话。树莉观察了一会儿。

“就是他？”她咬着手指甲，显出思索的神情，“光看侧面和身形，确实很好看呀。反正我挺喜欢的——我点一份黑甜甜圈，请他过来吧。”

6

留姬在桌下踢了启人一脚。

“振作点。”她说。

7

作为全桌唯一一个拥有女性常识的人，加藤树莉，开始了她的详细分析。

“他看上去温文尔雅，不是吗？轮廓骨相都很清秀，不属于英气逼人的类型，但第一眼让人觉得很舒服，忍不住再看时，就会觉得好看了。再往细了说，他的皮肤很白，五官里尤其是眼睛好看，又圆又大，而且蓝极了，他让我想起了一位特别的朋友——”

8

建良在桌下踢了启人一脚。

“别难过。”他说。

9

“总之，”留姬打断了朋友，“你觉得，建良担心的事，可不可能发生呢？”

“是指小春因为喜欢上了这位服务生，”树莉说，“而在这里消费上千元的事情吗？”

10

辉一打了个喷嚏。

“你还好吧？”纯平问道，眼疾手快地把拓也的饮料递给了他。

11

“小春应该会喜欢活泼些的男孩子。”树莉继续分析，“不过她才进入青春期，也说不准……但他招待客人时可不太积极。”她停顿片刻，选择了更为轻快的语气，“放宽心吧，建良同学。你最好直接和小春谈一谈，不管什么原因，初中生在咖啡馆里花这么多钱也不太好……”

12

“服务员先生，算一下账，我们这桌两个人。”

“好的！”辉一应道。他转过身来，发丝飞扬，小巧梅花发夹在阳光下熠熠生辉。

13

啪啦。

建良手里的玻璃杯子摔倒在地。

14

“那是小春的发夹！”他沉声说道，“我送给她的——她吵着要买——我认得——”

“建良，没事的。”启人不安地把手放在朋友肩头，安抚性地轻拍他的后背，“待会儿就能把事情问明白，我们都陪着你呢。”

“是的，没错。”留姬厌倦地往椅背一靠，闭眼休息了起来，“有架打时记得叫我，男孩儿们。”

门口的风铃再次响起。

15

“辉一哥哥！”李小春穿着粉红色的小裙，蹦蹦跳跳地走了进来，贝壳钱包斜挎在身上，“我来了——”

16

“那么，小春这次是要买黑森林蛋糕和黑甜甜圈？”辉一在账单上做着笔记，“都是高热量的甜品，你要不要换一个什么……”

小春笃定地重复道：“黑森林蛋糕和黑甜甜圈。”

“好吧。”辉一计算着，“唔，刚好满了100块，等一等，我去店里给你拿公仔。”

17

黑大耳兽坐在高高的旋转椅上，黑眼珠里闪烁着电脑屏幕的光芒。这时他的店员走了进来，手里的钥匙叮当作响。

“我把公仔给小春了。”辉一重新把柜门锁好，“怎么样，开心吗？”

“只感觉自己的脸蛋痛得不行。”黑大耳兽抱怨道，店铺监控里，女孩正用劲儿地蹭着黑大耳公仔的脸颊，她在原地转着圈圈，小脸露出了陶醉的微笑。辉一绕到它身后，瞥了屏幕一眼。

“得了吧，你开心得要命。”他耸耸肩膀，把账本放回抽屉里。“我都以为那些玩偶没人要了，”辉一说，“还好出现了李小姐。”

“多好的质量呀。”黑大耳兽哼道，“是你不识货，白送你都不肯要。”

“只是不想在家里还能看见你的脸。”辉一快活地说，“还有，你得藏好——千万别让她发现你了，李小姐会高兴坏的，还会让你穿她缝的蕾丝小裙裙呢。”

“我是智天使。”黑大耳兽高高在上地说，似乎这个名号解决了所有问题。

“太了不起了。”辉一提醒它，“但我们这个月的业绩已经被炽天使的店超过了，你知道吗？”

“得了吧，白巧克力根本不是巧克力！”黑大耳兽愤怒地握紧爪子，耳朵嗖地竖起来，“白咖啡是异端！全都是热量，只会越变越胖……”

“可是我已经答应参加拓也他们筹备的三店联合展会了哦。”辉一把餐巾往背后一搭，他推门而出，戏谑地看了黑大耳兽一眼。

“加油做出最美味的黑咖啡吧，”短发少年偏偏头，“老板。”

18

“振作点。”留姬说。

“别难过。”启人说。

“呃，建良同学呀，”树莉说，“小春妹妹一定是太高兴了，她不是故意看不见你的……”

19

李小春，中国裔，暂居日本。十四岁，今天刚拥有了人生中第十五只黑大耳兽公仔。

明天也要到智天使的咖啡馆去呢。女孩数着枕头下的压岁钱，暗自下定决心。

end


	2. part 2

1

“你将会有三天假期。”黑大耳兽转动椅子，背对窗户，朝向烘焙机、模具和洗水槽。外面才下过雨，淡紫色的泥土吐露几枝早开的金雀花。  
他唯一的员工似乎对面前的蛋糕胚子更感兴趣。木村辉一拉开烤箱，摆弄上面无精打采的金属按钮，外头一只鸽子落下一片湿润的羽毛，辉一这才面向落地窗，双手谨慎地交叉在胸前。  
“我假定你没说完。”他说，桌上的小镜子将反光映上他深蓝的眼睛。他的面孔像个小孩，有种戒备的神气。黑大耳兽站起来，一对圆厚的长耳义愤地耸起。  
“我们这个月的营业额又被超过了！”灰鸽扑扑翅膀飞走了，“白巧克力根本不配叫作巧克力！白咖啡是彻底的异端！——我们需要调查！炽天使一定在耍什么花招。”  
“那叫做营销策略。”辉一指正道。然后他转过头，自言自语道：“我就知道。”

2  
“本店只提供黑珍珠茶，黑巧克力，黑森林蛋糕。”辉一微微一笑，他眉眼舒展，五官像风度翩翩的青年，“喏，还有黑色的店主公仔。如果你消费满了一百元，会送你一个。好的，先生，记下了，黑咖啡一杯。”

3  
这两个月的营业额终于低到了黑大耳兽无法容忍的程度，辉一将这理解为李小春小姐被家人带去东边度假的后果。  
“人们疯了。”黑大耳兽说。辉一正在挂休业的木牌，他身后是金雀花，长穗的紫藤和蓝色的婆婆纳花，石子小路的尽头隐约可眺见一块蓝色的汪洋。听见它的批评，辉一摇摇头：“对客人友好一点。”  
“他们宁可选择让自己发胖的白咖啡！从那里他们只能得到愚蠢的卡路里！”黑大耳兽咆哮道，一瞬间仿佛要进化了。海风与晨光吹开了咖啡店的木门，辉一走进阴影里，换了一身简便的衣服。  
黑大耳兽仍然气鼓鼓的。“假期愉快。”它简扼地说，辉一打了个哈欠。  
“这是变相加班。”他踩过翘曲的地板，走进紫阳花的石子儿小道上，“祝我成功，老板。”

4  
他看见炽天使的咖啡店。金碧辉煌的店门，大理石台阶，两侧的遮阳伞宛如一排绽放的巨大花朵，人群往来如织。  
辉一伸手，抓住了叠成纸飞机的传单：消费80元，可以与本店招待生握手；消费120元，可以与本店招待生合影；消费150元，合影时可以与招待生有礼貌范围内的肢体互动。下面还有更详尽的条目。  
他带着决心抬起头，店门口一左一右杵着两个人，那是穿着女仆装的辉二和穿着燕尾服的小泉，他们半蹲着，在和一个带着痴迷神情的小学女生合影。  
思考两秒，辉一转身便走。咖啡店的彩虹色烟囱仍在孜孜不倦地送出成百上千的纸飞机，任由海风捎到岛屿的每个角落。

5  
“嘿，早说你要来嘛！”纯平大惊小怪地说，他特地从厨房里出来。男孩搓着手：“你说服它了么？三店联合展？说实在的，所有人都期待我们能重回咖啡与点心的黄金时代，现在……”  
“正是传说开始的时候。”拓也接过他的话，在对面坐下。友树跟在后面，往辉一的面前放了一杯小巧的、热气袅袅的白咖啡。  
“让辉一哥哥休息一下吧。”友树说。拓也看向辉一：“可惜你不在星期三来，那天有雪花暴龙兽和奶油加鲁鲁……”  
“我想你们没有真的在贩卖野生动物？”辉一说，他只用下唇轻轻碰了一下白咖啡，便移开了。座天使的店里人声鼎沸，一个小孩跑来拉住友树，他集够了积分，要换取最新款的迪路汉堡。

6  
时钟走动着。

“最重要的是，”座天使说，她非常高大，高过任何一个人类，辉一可以想像她铠甲下和蔼的视线，“给人们主动选择的权利。我坚持给西边的所有人家发送店里的今日活动的短信，每天都有不同的优惠和限量的点心。我们把每一个客户的生日都登记在册，记下他们的名字和口味，并且送上礼物。”她顿了一下，循循善诱地说道，“是什么让人们选择你？——是爱。是爱让他们在三家咖啡店里选择了我们，是爱让他们带家人来这里共度时光。他们只用在手机上摁下yes，就能收到优惠券，地图导航，和一张口味调查问卷。”  
“谢谢您的指教。”在气氛的诱导下，辉一庄严地抿了一口白咖啡。只是浅浅打湿舌尖的程度。

7  
辉一走在砖墙上，从这里可以望见码头。巨大的白色邮轮停泊在那里，上面的人挥舞着信号灯和古怪的手语。他听见悠长的汽笛声，便得知李小春一家即将结束漫长的假日旅行。

8  
“我犹豫了一天。”辉一说，夕阳让他的衬衣变成橙色，“但我还是想见你。”  
辉二穿着女仆装，喉结从没有像此刻这样显眼过。“我也想你。”他抓抓头发，笑容又爽朗又难为情。  
“不，我不是那个意思，好吧，等等，我是说，”辉一说，“我就是那个意思。你明白我的意思吗？”  
“打住，本店禁止使用辉语。”小泉插嘴道，她结束了和一个绿裙子女生的合影，那棕发女孩拿着手偶，辉一觉得她有几分眼熟，便礼貌地露出微笑。  
“我懂你的意思了。”辉二若有所思地着哥哥，然后冲小泉比了个手势，“我和辉一到里面说话，这边交给你了。”  
小泉点点头，但还是忍不住开口。“又没人给过我翻译书，”她说，“你们不用担心我会听懂什么，真的。”

9  
“你可以换一件吗？”一进店里，辉一立刻说。如果辉二不是他的孪生弟弟，这话可以留到坐下后。  
“不行，现在是工作时间。”辉二正义地说，“穿它是合同的一部分。炽天使最看重法律和秩序，我认同他的理念。”  
现在是黄昏时分，海面粼粼地交织着深浅不一金弦。  
三角钢琴转出缱绻的键音。店里的人已经不多了。辉一喝了一口辉二沏给他的白咖啡。按照任务，他应该开始观察炽天使店里的营销策略了，可是……此刻他和辉二都笼罩在酒红的暮色中，倾听海风里的虫鸣。辉二的视线穿过玻璃槽里湿润的红石兰，他安静地看着自己，没有理由地微笑着。  
座天使是怎么说的？辉一想，是了，和家人一起共度时光。

在少年似的年轻虹膜里，夕阳缓缓落下。

10

白咖啡有一点太甜了。总的说来，他更喜欢黑咖啡一点。

11  
“你回来得太晚了！”黑大耳兽的声音既惊且惧，辉一四顾无人，拉开烤箱，发现它正藏在里面。  
辉一嗅了嗅，遗憾地没在空气里闻到烤焦的兔肉味。“是你找了新的营养食材，还是说你终于崩溃了？”  
“比那更糟糕。”黑大耳兽说，“我只想开门换一下空气，那个小春就闯进来了！死里逃生！——我好不容易才让她相信我是一只真正的布偶！”  
辉一忍住了询问细节的冲动。  
“你不会要没收我的假期吧？”稍后，辉一和黑大耳兽一起坐在窗边。他打趣道，星光在声音里摇晃，像杯口里撒出的酒。他们的头顶悬挂着巨大的星球，浅蓝的光轨照亮了咖啡店外一片白色的荆棘。  
“当然不会。”黑大耳兽说，辉一挑起一边眉毛。  
“我可以带你一起出门。”他试探着，微微向前倾倾身体，“就当陪我去看辉二和拓也，别和老朋友置气了……座天使说她很想念你。”  
黑大耳兽望向大地的影子，此刻它像是一个更柔软的生命。它不再言语，辉一也不再邀请。他们举目夜空，看着蓝色星球上山丘与陨石痕迹。

12  
他梦见了摇晃的小舟，他枕在船上，犹如躺在一对臂弯之中。  
醒来时，辉一已经在自己的小卧室里了。他困惑地看了一会儿浅紫色的墙纸，记起自己昨晚在窗台边睡着了。

13  
“你的假期还有两天。”朱古力兽转不动椅子，只好费力地把自己转过来。  
辉一张张嘴，话到嘴边成了：“我可以把你装进背包里。”他说，“一起出门吗？”  
“把上头的窗户打开，出去时带好门。”朱古力兽朝向电脑，辉一怀疑它是否真的能使用键盘。屏幕上密密麻麻列着蓝色的数字和图表，是对每种食物的营养分析。它总是很固执的。  
辉一拉开窗户，外面的紫阳花带着露水和海洋的气味。“加油，老板。”辉一说。男孩看着落在窗檐上的灰鸽，露出了一个发自真心的微笑。

end


	3. 番外-投诉信

《收到了下属长达五页的投诉信，该怎么不失风度地处理》

世界树联盟>金融区>企业交流专版

>>>标题：收到了下属长达五页的投诉信，该怎么不失风度地处理

1L 楼主

他写完后施施然地出门了，好像在外面约了朋友。那几个朋友还是我对头的店员，这日子没法过了。

2L

企业区禁水。@管理员

3L

有邀请码才能进区吧……楼主是怎么搞到邀请码的，现在的资格审核放得这么松吗？

不是我说，开除就能了结的事还跑到网上求助，决策能力大概是负数吧。

4L 楼主

这个月的盈利也被对头家超了，我对手下说，你那接待能力还不如闭门写书的秀才。他第二天还真写了一篇洋洋洒洒的千字文，问这种程度够不够当秀才，合适的话他就弃商从文，这不是摆明气我吗。

文章还叫《我的弟弟》，我对他弟没意见，不过他弟是我对头家员工。给他发工资的人是我，他难道不应该写我才对吗！！！

5L

嗅到了谍战的气息，有点意思了，你不担心你家员工向对头出卖信息吗？

还是说，正因为他向你提供了对头的情报，所以楼主出离愤怒但又不能开除心腹。哈哈，理解理解，但毕竟不是长久之计。

6L

为什么一股空巢老人的醋意，万一人家对弟弟的真爱远胜过老板的铜臭攻势呢。

不过我觉得他是故意气你，讲真。

7L 楼主

他要写文章，那就写吧，第二天我给他放假让写一篇《我最敬爱的人》，要求不许写血亲。结果他写了我对头！！！还说他敬佩我对头的亲和力和心胸和给他弟弟涨的工资！！！我也可以给他涨啊，但他说钱太多没动力，他到底要干啥？！

我哪里不值得敬爱了？！我是他BOSS！！！

回复5L：谁稀罕情报了？！我们店的配方比他们好一万倍，就是营销手段比不赢，那些都是虚的，谁想迎合人类无聊的花花肠子。

8L

莫名其妙，不知所言。

我们版不是有3个版主吗？怎么都不来删水贴的啊。@管理员 @管理员 @管理员

9L 楼主

我终于忍无可忍，让他在待在工作间里，写完一篇关于我的文章才能出门。这下可好，我在门口堵了他两小时，这人拿着一沓投诉书出来了，还说今晚上住朋友家明天迟点来上班。

他写了这么多[图片][图片][图片]

他刚刚在朋友圈发了一张看球赛的照片，我一个人在店里！！！

10L

我觉得楼主只是想发泄情绪吧，哈哈，这么多叹号。话说你员工这字真漂亮，两个小时写了这么多，怕不是愤懑已久。

他出门后你一直在刷朋友圈吗，感觉有点惨啊。

他就是想气你+1

11L

这样的店主都能拿到企业区的邀请码……盗号吧……

既然他也不能给你提供情报，留着干什么？开除了呗，还是说他手上有你的把柄？这是雇员，你的语气怎么这么像被叛逆期儿子反抗的可怜老爹啊。

顺便@管理员 你们三个都不在吗？这帖子在首页浮半天了。

12L 楼主

最气愤的是除了我以外，他对其他人从来都不是这样。

所有人都夸他礼貌大方又有教养，简直是教材里的模范青年。他脸蛋不错，男女顾客都喜欢，包括一个常来店里的恐怖小姑娘。但他们甚至不知道这人有多么幼稚！只会看表象的傻瓜们

13L 管理员

你不该骂自己的客人。

那孩子确实礼貌大方又有教养，比同龄人成熟许多。偶尔试着反省自己吧。

14L

管理员你？？？熟人？？？

15L 楼主

回复13L：滚。

16L 管理员

回复15L：很遗憾看见你说粗话，我现在正和那孩子看球赛。

你也该体谅他，你们店就他一个人，孩子们需要休息。偶尔像我这样带他们出门玩玩吧，别总把人家关在店里。

17L 楼主

回复16L：所以你在看球赛时刷手机？道貌岸然的家伙。

还有你哪只眼睛看见我总把他关在店里了？哦你没有眼睛。

18L

楼主这已经是人身攻击了吧？管理员你的熟人素质堪忧哦。不想给自己招黑还是快点删掉帖子吧。

19L 楼主

我也想带他出去玩啊！！！他根本不领情！！！那些电动游戏他都不碰，还说游乐园幼稚鬼屋无聊，他自己也还是个小鬼好不好啊！！！

20L 楼主

没事就爬到楼上去看天，有什么好看的，我上去叫他他还一副受到打扰的表情，为什么那么嫌弃我啊？！

21L 楼主

回复18L：说他没有眼睛不算人身攻击，他自己都不清楚自个儿眼睛什么样。

22L

哇这位楼主超级愤怒地刷了三楼……我们企业区已经沦为网友聊天区的水准了吗。

语气很哀怨啊楼主你。

23L 管理员

呃，老实说是有点老套……

你要不约上他的朋友们一起吧，青春期的孩子和同龄人比较有共同语言，你能和他聊什么，晚饭吃点什么？正常的小孩都被烦死了。

我把你贴的投诉信都看了，说实话不敲门就进房间什么的，就算那里是你的店铺，也要给孩子一些私人空间啊。

回复21L:我确实不知道自己的眼睛长什么样，但这并不意味着我没有眼睛，你有失公允。

24L 楼主

有什么不能看的？矫情什么劲儿，他又不在房间里做见不得人的事，这可和你家的店员完全不同。

25L

楼主怎么突然骄傲起来了……这里已经变成育儿交流版里的内容了吧。

话说有人知道另外两位管理员的小号吗？快把这帖子删了吧。

26L 管理员

这完全是两回事，你真是个封建家长。

或许我应该找真正的教育专家来开导你了。

27L 楼主

回复25L：没用的，另外一位今天在外地开会。

回复26L：你要是敢艾特她，我今晚就到你家去把你冻成水晶。

28L 管理员

反正她迟早也会知道的，后台能看到删帖记录。

我还在看那孩子的投诉书呢，你还翻人家的笔记本，太过分了，你违反了隐私法。

29L

等等我察觉到了什么。

能看到后台记录的只有管理员吧，楼主和两个管理员都是熟人？怪不得有邀请码还这么为所欲为。

30L 楼主

呸呸呸，别给我提法律那套，那是你的专业，我辩不过你。但他把笔记本大大方方地放在桌上，我看一眼怎么了，我要看他是不是在写我的坏话。

而且这孩子以前有心理问题，万一复发了怎么办？万一他受了欺负不敢对我说怎么办？万一他和心怀不轨的人早恋了怎么办？万一他和他弟闹别扭了想不开怎么办？

31L 管理员

我觉得是你的心理问题比较严重吧……说起来以前他的心理问题难道不是你引起的吗，你是想将功赎罪结果矫枉过正吗。

这孩子正在我旁边看球呢，刚刚还和他弟击掌来着。另外她去出差了，所以那边的三孩子我也一起带着，那个棕发男孩好像和他们支持的队伍不一样，现在在生气呢。

啊，年轻真好啊，想起了我们小时候，那时你可是天使一般的脾气呢。

32L 楼主

她那边仨孩子不是都是棕毛吗。

老子现在也是天使，提醒你这个事实。

33L

小时候都出来了……两位的关系比我想象中更密切呢。

但这个不带格式的帖子真的看着难受，想聊天请私下进行，@管理员 删帖。

34L

某非是离婚的夫妻？各自抚养了一个孩子？楼主抚养了哥哥管理员抚养了弟弟？

但语气又似乎隔了一层，不是亲生的，是领养？莫非楼主因为离婚而积怨过多，导致哥哥一度有心理障碍，克服后不久又迈入了更年期监护人VS青春期孩子的斗争？

还有那个有三个孩子的“她”是谁？大戏啊。

35L 管理员

回复34L：因为离婚有心理阴影是对的，但不是我跟楼主，我俩种属都不一样。

实际上我这边的店员是两个孩子，还有个意大利女孩，她对足球没兴趣，和女性朋友逛街去了。

“她”是我们的同事，平时负责版面的对外交流，跟各位会员短信联系的也是她，是一位富有亲和力的魅力女性。孩子不是她生的。

我们三位管理员负责的内容都不一样，我负责版规设计和发展方向规划，并没有删帖的权力。

36L（此用户已封禁）

我开始好奇负责删帖和封号的管理员是谁了。

怎么说呢，根据我的买卖股票时一向很准的直觉，再梳理一遍上下文，结论就稳了……

37L

楼上怎么被屏蔽了，系统故障？？？

38L 楼主

回复37L：我们系统好得很，谢谢。

39L 楼主

今天讨论不出结果，我把这个帖子置顶。

40L 管理员

唉，所以说你太专横了，简直是暴君啊。

如何不失风度地处理投诉信？当然是细读几番，从善如流啊。你的店不差这点盈利，干嘛像逼迫孩子考年级第一的家长一样对他施加那么多压力啊，太差劲了吧。

41L 楼主

你懂什么，他是最优秀的！

只要他想做到，没有完成不了的事！我必须施以必要的压力！

42L 楼主

他和别的孩子不一样，我都没有刻意点拨他，他的业绩就已经比你们俩的得意子弟更好了！！！你见过他的天赋吗？！！你见过他专注做一件事的样子吗？！！！

43L

楼主这是狂化了吧，看完过后我脑袋里只留下连绵不断的惊叹号。

确实是更年期魔障老爹，我儿子全世界最牛逼。

44L 管理员

但他首先是个孩子，你不能揠苗助长。

而且，你既然这么欣赏他的才华，就要表达出来啊。投诉信上只能感觉到你对他的不满，你总是在否定他。啊啊，要是这孩子知道你对他的评价这么高，也会感到开心的吧。

这是一个改善你们关系的好机会，我把手机拿给他。

45L 楼主

回复44L：你他妈敢。

46L 楼主

回复44L：回来！！！信不信我用镰刀把你从你们家的破阳台上弄下来？！？！

47L 楼主

@管理员 @管理员 @管理员@管理员 @管理员 

@管理员 @管理员 @管理员 @管理员 @管理员 

48L 管理员

天啊……太丢脸了……早知道出门前该拔掉网线……

辉二在问我为什么表情这么复杂了，天啊真害臊，这怎么可能解释？

49L 管理员

为什么不和我沟通，却去问完全不认识的人？

我总是不被你信任，这很奇怪不是吗？

50L 管理员

等我把帖子从头看完，你气得我手抖，炽天使先生给我看的那楼都不知道滑到哪儿去了。

51L 管理员

不许删帖！

=============本帖已被删除==============


End file.
